


Assigned

by mysticalskiees



Category: DRV3, Danganronpa, SDR2, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Vampires, alternative universe, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, implied ships, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalskiees/pseuds/mysticalskiees
Summary: A world where everything has been completely been taken over by vampires. Humans- becoming the secondary species. They're forced to submit - and co-exist with the fanged, blood drinking beasts. What makes this worse, is once a human hits their teenage years - they're assigned to a vampire. To have an everlasting, bond - bound together by the humans blood. Kaede Akamatsu - a human girl with a passion for piano, has finally reached that time - and will be paired together with vampire, Rantaro Amami.





	1. Chosen

It was,... finally that time, for Kaede Akamatsu. 

Well, not exactly 'finally'. In all honesty, she'd rather not be doing this. She didn't exactly want to be some vampires plaything. Some,... source of food for those creatures. Though, it wasnt like she had any choice in the matter. It was the law, and had been for a hundred or so years.

"Humans are to live normally until the age of seventeen - once they hit that age, they are to be assigned to a vampire partner, who they will share their blood with in exchange for care"

You see, since the vampires took over - humans had become the submissive race. You don't see any rich or famous humans anymore - they're forced to live in slums until they eventually hit that age.

Humans don't get to have relationships anymore, too - Every year, humans over the age of 25 have to breed together - in order to create more humans. The only one humans can have romantic bonds with is their vampire partner.

Pretty much - life was a living hell for humans now. 

Now it was Kaedes turn - and she was sat on a cold, stone floor - hands tied behind her back and legs chained to the wall to prevent escape. She was sat, crammed in a room with many other human girls - all of them actually being her friends. Maki, Angie, Himiko and Kirumi were just some of the many. They weren't allowed to speak to eachother - so a deafening silence rung throughout the room.

Males and females had been separated - so she had no chance of seeing her closest childhood friend, Saihara again. What hurt the most was that she probably would never see any of her friends again. 

Though, she tried to distract herself from those negative thoughts - she simply had to stop worrying. She had been preparing for this since childhood - so there really was nothing to worry about.... right?

A loud noise - the sounds of the door trapping them in slamming, made her raise her head. Standing before the girls was, obviously, the first buyer. 

He had fluffy, green hair - it was messy, too - but in a way that it actually was sort of stylish, and framed his face well. Then, Kaedes eyes moved towards his face. He had green eyes to match his hair - long lashes, and a well structured face - his expression being a calm, almost comforting smile as he stared upon them. His left ear covered in piercings - and wore a blue and black striped shirt, greyish brown pants - and a ton of jewellery. He was,... almost like a model from the fashion magazines. Or an idol that she had seen on TV. 

He was beautiful...

No!! She couldnt have those thoughts!! He was a vampire, a being that was going to make her life - or one of her friends lives, a misery!!

But at the same time - he almost looked kind. It had to he a facade, though. It had to be!

"Hey-"

His voice distracted her from her thoughts - and she immediately realised that he was kneeling before her, his eyes staring into hers, his hand gently touching the underside of her chin - his thumb stroking just below her lips, gripping it gently and making her soft pink eyes stare into his. It flustered and shocked her, of course. She had never been treated as this before, this was all so new...

Seeing he had caught her attention, he smiled. The shocked look on her face, and the slight blush - it was almost cute. It was probably bad to choose mostly based on looks - but this girl,... interested him. Her pale blonde hair, pink eyes, beautifully soft skin and, may I add, rather curvy body. It was all interesting, and made him immediately head for her.

"Whats your name?" He spoke finally, still looking upon her. He mostly ignored the other girls - who seemed, almost relieved that, not only were they not picked but - also relieved that Kaede had been chosen by a fairly kind looking man. 

"A-Akamatsu,.... Kaede-" She spoke, biting her lower lip awkwardly. The staring match between them was most definitely awkward, it just seemed to fluster her more and more as he continued to do it.

Finally - he let go, nodding as he rose back onto his feet, waving coolly and smiled "I've decided" he said - and left. Probably to talk to the guy that ran the guy that ran the place. 

It was strange. Kaede didnt understand why he didnt even look at any of the other girls. He didnt ask for their names, or anything at all. 

As much as she'd like to question it - she didn't want to break the rules and speak.

The door opened again, and in came the same boy - along with the man that ran everything. He immediately set his glare onto Kaede, brandishing a key - before grabbing her by the top of her head. Which brought a pained yelp past Kaedes lips, and a concerned look on the boys face. 

After a few seconds - he had unlocked the chains and untied the ropes, leaning down towards her "This man here has assigned you to him. You will go with him - and you will not struggle, or escape. Got it?" He hissed, Kaede immediately nodding. As kind as the boy looked - the vampire who ran the place was far from kind. 

He roughly pushed Kaede towards the boy - who simply smiled and grabbed her by her wrist, taking her out of the room and towards the buildings entrance. 

"Uhm,... whats your name?" She spoke up, making him look back as he lead her. It was best to know, after all. They'd be spending the rest of time together...

"My name, is Amami Rantaro"


	2. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness!! I've been super busy with real life responsibilities. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and the love its been getting makes me so happy!!

"Amami.... Rantaro"

Kaede repeated the name slowly. It ran off her tongue smoothly - like butter, almost. At least, that was what she thought. She went quiet once again, which signalled Amami to squeeze her hand in an almost comforting way as he led her through the long halls. The building they kept humans in seemed to last forever, it was huge, and dark. It intimidated Kaede, made her feel smaller and smaller. Yet, she was used to this feeling. The feeling of constant degradation. 

"You don't need to be scared..." Amami suddenly said, stopping in his tracks and looked back at her with worried eyes. Being the creature he was, he could smell her fear from miles away. He didn't want her to feel scared, especially of him. He really was one of the 'nicer' types. The types that wouldn't abuse their servants, and would treat them as well as possible. What humans gave away in trade for a life much better than what they previously lived was a fair trade, so it wouldn't just be right to abuse them and take away more than they had already lost. 

At least, that's what he thought.

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked, which seemed to signal Amami to once again squeeze her hand, a small sigh passing his lips "I'm not going to hurt you - Not all vampires are as bad as you think" He said softly - mostly in an attempt to make her seem less fearful. Starting to walk again, Amami continued talking "Of course, the trade will still be happening. Though, I will only take your blood when I need it - If you feel sick, or restless, I promise that I won't take anything" He said, a small smile seeming to appear. It was warm, and almost attractive. It did seem to relax Kaede quite a bit, though she didn't smile in return. She had spent her whole life fearing these creatures. Just because this one happened to be nice, doesn't mean she was just going to fall right into his arms. 

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the exit. Two workers pushed the door open, allowing Amami to lead her towards his car. "You were rather quick, sir" A deep voice piped up. A tall man - who was most definitely a vampire - but looked to be in his thirties, if Kaede was guessing ages, with black, spiked hair and bright blue eyes appeared. He was donned in a long coat, coloured black - along with black pants and a pair of black, clearly leather and well polished, shoes - his clothes being finished with black gloves, and a black hat. He was quite intimidating, but Amami seemed to smile at him casually - as if they were close friends. "I really didn't want to spend too long in there - Its a disgusting building" he said. She could at least agree with that - though she was mostly used to those types of settings. 

"Anyway, Is this her?" The man said, turning his attention to Kaede - looking over her in quiet judgement "Yes. This is Akamatsu Kaede, she'll be living with us from now on" he said, smiling at her warmly again. Kaede automatically pulled a smile, bowing to the unnamed man. She was told to do it ever since childhood out of respect. "Its nice to meet you, sir" she finally spoke, trying to be as formal as possible. That brought out a laugh from the man. "You don't need to be formal with me, Akamatsu. I'm just one of Amami's workers" he said, before speaking once more "I'm Fukuda Akimitsu, his driver" he said with an easy grin.

Kaede was extremely confused, no doubt. All of these people were so....kind? It was strange from her previous experiences with vampires. Was Amami really a kind man? Because from what it seemed, his workers were good people, too. "Anyway, Fukuda" Amami spoke, leading Kaede towards the car - It was a limousine, coloured a sleek black - the windows themselves even darkened. It was like he was some sort of celebrity - even if she always had knowledge that vampires were mostly all rich. Buying a car like this was probably nothing to him. "I'd like you to drive us to the city" That immediately made Kaede freeze. The city? She had heard of the place, but had never been. She was too poor to go there - but had heard stories of stylish stores, restaurants with food so tasty that your mouth would water just hearing the name of it... - It sounded amazing, in all honesty. Though, why would they be going? 

Amami once again took notice of her feelings, and hummed softly, helping her get into the car. Just like the exterior - the interior was very sleek. Black leather seats, which were clearly kept to the utmost quality, the interior was mostly coloured black, though - but it was still very pleasing nonetheless - much better than what she had ever experienced. Hell, she had never even been inside a car - Amami clearly had knowledge of this, as once he sat her down, he helped her with her seatbelt, before sitting himself across from her and doing the same. "We're doing a little shopping - Mostly so you can have some extra clothes to wear around the house. Casual clothes,... Pyjamas, Ballgowns,.... Underwear" The usually casual male seemed to turn a little red at the mention of that. Though - she took no notice - she was caught up on 'Ballgowns' "Why ballgowns?" She asked, looking at him with a curious expression. She was slowly feeling more comfortable in this situation, despite how scary. She wanted to be nice to Amami, as he was clearly trying to be kind, too. "The rich usually have parties - and we do normally bring you guys along, too" He explained simply. So, not only would she be treated with kindness by this man - but she would also get nice clothes,... beautiful dresses - and get to go to parties? All of this... simply so she would give him blood when he needed it? This deal almost would seem like robbery, if blood wasn't something that kept vampires alive.

Just then, the car started moving - and Kaede immediately took interest in staring out of the window, watching the passing scenery - which was mostly other cars, and trees. Nothing all too interesting, but, she simply needed a distraction. She slowly moved her eyes towards Amami - almost like a giddy schoolgirl trying to sneak glances at her crush. He also had his gaze focused towards the window, his hand tapping on his thigh along to the soft music that played from the stereo - just a soft piano tune that did make Kaede go back to her times in school. She would always got to the music room with her friends - and play piano for them. It was one of her very few talents, so hearing this music did bring back very many comforting memories of those times. 

What also comforted her was the thoughts of those parties. It meant a possibility of seeing her friends again. Even if it would be rare, it was still an amazing thought. Amami was kind, too - so the chance of him letting her speak to them was one hundred percent. Despite everything, she was starting to feel almost excited to start her new life. Sure, it would mean having her blood taken, but it didn't even sound that bad, if it meant being able to have many things that she hadn't had in her life before. 

"I'm curious" Amami spoke again, his eyes facing in her direction. Seems as if he caught her watching him. "Do you like piano? You look like you're really enjoying the music" So he was watching her? She really must've zoned out. "Y-Yea,... I actually know how to play" she mumbled - scratching the back of her neck "Well, that's great,... I have a piano at my home, so you can feel free to play it whenever" he said - once again smiling at her. That left a shocked expression on her face. He didn't look like he was joking,..."But,.... why?" She asked, mostly because she still wasn't used to being treated with kindness.

You see, a human never would meet their parents. Once the two adults had successfully breeded, they would go back to their vampire masters - and once the child was born, they'd be taken to an orphanage type of building in the slums - where they'd be taken care of by humans that were no longer suitable for their vampire masters - mostly because of old age. By that point, many would've been abused - and would have suffered so much trauma that they would treat the human children with cruelty. It was the same no matter where the children went, home... school - they'd be cared for by traumatized old women who, in any sane world, would never be allowed near children. Though, of course - this world was far from sane.

"Yeah, I mean it. I'd like to hear you play..." he said softly - the smile staying on his face. He was being much too kind, in Kaedes opinion - but she wasn't against it. If it meant being able to play piano still, then she was happy.

Then, the car suddenly came to a halt - and she heard the driver call "We're here, sir!" Amami nodded, and she took that as signal to take off her seatbelt, and once Fukuda opened the door - to step out of the vehicle. She took a double take when she saw everything - and her eyes widened. The city was huge, filled with so many buildings, different sights and smells catching her senses. She had completely zoned out again until Rantaro placed a hand on her shoulder. "This all must look so amazing to you" he said - letting a hum pass his lips "I mean, you haven't seen many things like this in your lifetime" He said after - which earned a nod from Kaede "Yea,... all I've seen is a bunch of slums - so all of the things I've seen so far have been a huge change" she said as Amami began walking. "Well, lets get some shopping done - you really do need to get some more things"

And so, he walked her into the first store of the trip. It was fairly casual, filled with a lot of different girly ensembles, a lot of dresses, skirts and feminine shirts. So a girl could look good, but at the same time- look casual. Kaede stayed by Amami at all times - but was staring around the clothes with sparkling eyes. Amami was watching her- and couldn't help but smile. Something about this was so,.... adorable to him. Seeing her so amazed by things he saw almost daily was just,... precious. He hardly ever got to see that excitement these days. 

Soon, he looked around - breaking his gaze away from her and started searching the area "Hey,..." he said suddenly - catching Kaedes attention "I found something" Kaede was led to a clothing item - which was a pastel pink dress. It was very casual, and had embroidered floral designs at the chest area - and a white belt around the waist. She smiled a little, touching the fabric tentatively before nodding "I-Its,... beautiful -" by that point, Amami was gone - sending slight fear into her -- before, he returned, looking rather comical - he had picked up a bunch of different clothing items - and had a small grin on his face.

Seemed like he had really good fashion knowledge - because all of the clothes that he showed her were all very beautiful, and he had even matched many - like a peppermint blue off shoulder top and a pair of white lace shorts - "I think that would cute with a pair of white sneakers, too" he said - while placing the previously mentioned outfit in front of her, to make sure it'd suit her and the like. "You definitely would look very pretty in pastel shades,... it suits your skin shade, and hair" he said softly - almost like an expert. 

Kaede couldn't help but watch him the whole time, and once he had picked everything - Kaede allowed this, since she had no fashion knowledge - and got them in her size - He had taken them to pay, allowing Kaede to wait at the store entrance. If Kaede had been any different situation, she'd have run for it. She would've ran for her life, to possibly get away from her fate. Though, Amami's kindness had kept her there. She couldn't help it. She'd rather stay here and be treated well, than run away - potentially be found and killed, or taken to a much crueler home. Soon Amami returned, holding a paper bag in his hand, And running his other hand through his hair.

"Well then, lets continue our little trip" He said - and that they did. They continued shopping for quite a while, and once it was over - ( after a rather embarrassing search for underwear. Amami had left her with a store clerk to do all that business ) - Kaede had a whole bunch of new things. Not all of it was even essential, too. He had bought different hair and beauty products - and many bottles of nail paints and decor. He really was spoiling her - to the point where Kaede even was worried that this was an act - and once they reached his home, everything would turn upside down. Kaede just had to keep being as optimistic as possible, though. 

The ballgown that had been picked out for her was extremely beautiful, too. Amami decided to keep up with the themes of pastels, and bought a pastel pink, with a slightly darker shade of pink dress - it had many floral designs and frills, and was floor length. It was very victorian inspired - and was extremely poofy. She wondered how the hell she was even going to wear it. Probably with extreme difficulty. 

Once Amami had arranged deliveries, he headed for the car again, holding onto her hand as to keep her safe and, slightly so she wouldn't run off.

"We're going home now, Kaede" he said softly. Earning a nod from the blonde.

Now was the part she was fearing. To go home - and see if he was the good person that he promised he was.


End file.
